1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of quick release couplers and more particularly to a novel quick release means for interconnecting or coupling the end of a wrench extension shaft with a detented cavity in a socket so that the socket may be readily engaged or released with the shaft without removal or actuation of the wrench with respect to the extension shaft.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to connect extension shafts to ratchet wrenches by means of a quick disconnect means usually incorporating a lever for directionally engaging connecting means between the wrench and the shaft so that the shaft will rotate in a selected direction. Other means are provided, usually in the form of a ball and detent, which permits push button release of the extension shaft from the ratchet wrench. The push button release generally takes the form of a linear actuation of a plurality of balls arranged in a row so that the end ball will move in and out of connection with the detent in the end of the extension. Although such a construction is operable and useful for its intended purpose, no means are provided for quick release of the coupling between the end of the extension shaft and the socket itself. Therefore, in tight spaces where movement is extremely limited, it is difficult to attach and detach the socket from the end of the extension shaft with ease and convenience. Most couplings include a resilient ball which moves in and out of a detent; however, it is only with great force that the workman can pull the two pieces apart since no easy or quick release device is available.
Some attempts have been made to provide a quick release for the end of an extension rod or shaft with respect to a socket, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,493. However, such a device is complex and is difficult to manufacture since it requires insertion and assembly of a hairpin spring mechanism which includes installation of a steel ball constituting a detent serving as a fulcrum. Such a device is not only difficult to manufacture, assemble and use, but is readily rendered inoperative by accumulation of dirt or grease in the cavity through which the hairspring is moved.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a quick release mechanism for locking and unlocking a socket with respect to the end of an extension rod or shaft which is easy to assemble, convenient to manufacture, and which will not be rendered inoperable due to accumulation of dirt or foreign matter. Also, it is important that the release should be in a manner whereby lateral movement of a push button is translated into movement in a normal direction followed by lateral movement to effect release or lock.